YuGiOh! :The attack of the Yamis
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD*Yugi and company watch Star Wars: Episode Two!What will happen when they see it? What about after? Am I making sense? Will this fic be sane? Of course not! PG for some..dialouge ;; R&R please!
1. Before the Movie

Whee!!! I just watched Star Wars:Episode Two..^-^ now I'm inspired. Behold!! A derranged fanfic!! The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh watches Episode Two!! My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic! Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings...Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle*

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

  


_Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')_

  
  


Friday night, at a movie theater in an undisclosed location (**_N-bk(Noodle-Brained Kitsune_**):Legal matters you se- **_Yami_**:Get on with it already!!!They're here for the fic, not paragraph long author notes!! **_N-bk_**: ~.~ ..okay..Sheesh, you're no fun.), two teenagers waited in line for tickets for what looked to be a promising movie. One could almost have sworn they were twins, with the exception of one being taller than the other.

" I can't wait to see the movie!! I've been waiting to see it ever since Episode One came out!!! "

Yami looked at his aibou, who quite frankly looked as if all his dreams had come true. He shook his head. How Yugi was so obsessed with this 'Star Wars' was beyond him. His fanaticism of the series was second only to Duel Monsters, which was by no means a small feat. Yami furrowed his brow in thought. He'd never even seen the movies before this one...why was he even here??

" Oh, right...," he said aloud to no one in particular (Though a fly did hear him and really didn't care.)," Aibou used puppy eyes...." Yugi may not have been the tallest,or the stongest person Yami knew, but he did have some heck of a puppy dog look. Forget brawn. When you've got the ability to make eyes that would make even Bambi jealous, and turn people to mush in seconds,you've got everything.

" Hey Yug'! Hey Yami!" Yami turned up from his musing to look at the group coming towards them. 

" Hi guys! " Yugi said happily greeting his friends.

" Ready to see Episode Two? "

" You bet Joey! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Any further discussion was ceased as a white haired boy ran up to them, dragging what appeared to be his twin, disregarding the discrepancy between the two's expressions, one cheerful and one decidedly surly.

Téa smiled at the two newcomers...Well,Ryou at least. "Hi Ryou!"

"Hi everyone!" Ryou said cheerfully beaming at everyone. "I'm so happy that I was able to get to tonight's showing of Episode Two! I was afraid I'd be too busy!"

Yugi nodded. " I can't wait to see the new vehicles and devices they'll have!"

Tristain grinned." I want them to show Jengo Fett's Slave-One! That is the best ship in all the movies combined!"

"No kiddin'," Joey said agreeing. "It leaves the others in the dust!" 

Yugi and Ryou looked afronted by the thought.

" No way! The Millennium Falcon is much more better!"

"The Millennium Falcon won't even be in the movie I bet!"

"It's still the better ship!"

And soon the boys were in deep debate, comparing the starship specs, manuverability,etc. of the Slave-One and the Millennium Falcon. As it was looking at the moment, the supporters of the Millennium Falcon were ahead.(**_N-bk_**:Millennium Falcon!! Millennium Falcon forever!! Muwah!! Yes,I am sadly biased. ^^;;)

Téa simply nodded and smiled with the conversation, not really understanding it all to well. She just came along because the actor that played Anakin in the movie looked **sooooooo** cute in the trailers! And don't get her started on Obi-Wan's actor....

Meanwhile the two yamis glared. They kept on glaring. Then they glared some more. Then the authoress looked down briefly from the sky told them that they'd better stop glaring and get on with the story. 

And without further delay, the story continued.

Yami noted inwardly with a grim satisfaction that Bakura was hardly 'happy' to be here. Before he could ask what so compelled him to even come along, Bakura answered in a disgruntled manner. 

" He threatened to break the ring, melt it down, have it cast into various jewelry and distributed to all the four corners of the earth if I didn't comply. "

"Ah...I see.." Yami said, wondering if Bakura wasn't affecting Ryou at least a teensy bit. He shook his head and followed Téa and the debating boys as they all went to get tickets.

With a small,uncharacteristic 'You-win-some-you-lose-some' shrug, Bakura followed as well.

A few minutes later, Seto Kaiba walked to the line, holding on to the hand of an extemely enthusiastic Mokuba.

"Yay! We get to see Episode T-wooooo!!" Mokuba chirped in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Mokuba, we'll see it..," Seto said trying to calm down the bundle of energy. He suddenly froze, spotting Yugi and company.

"Oh no.....,"he muttered.

"Mokuba, how about we see the movie tomorrow...maybe when it's not so crowded?"

The boy stopped in mid-skip and stared at Kaiba for a few minutes.

"If you don't let me see it tonight big brother, I'll be very, very, sad. You don't want me to be sad,do you?" Mokuba looked up at Seto with big, round, teary eyes. The kind that tugged at the heartstrings and turned you to a pile of blubbering goo.

If you thought Yugi's puppy eyes were bad.....

"Fine, we'll go watch it....," Seto said, trying to look away from 'The eyes'.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! We're gonna see the moooooviee!"

Kaiba sighed and followed a cheering Mokuba to get tickets. Why him? 

If he only knew.......


	2. Into the Theater!

Heheh ^^;;....Whoop-te-do..Chapter Two...Beware of anime cameos.Gomen,I might have to drag out the movie into chapters..I mean, the movie is two and a half hours long! And for those of you who haven't seen Episode Two, don't worry, I'm not sticking any spoilers in! And to insert previous notes because I am too lazy to get creative with it-'Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings...Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle*'

One more thing.....

Arigatou to everyone who's reviewed so far!! This fanfic writer is happy,yes. ^-^

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names, or in the case of this chapter, other anime that may make cameos.Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')_

"Geeze..there are some pretty strange people tonight," Joey said eyeing the people already there as they made their way to some seats.

A strange red-headed girl ran by them.

"I've come from a future world so bold, to view the movies that are really old!! Come on Faye-Faye!!!" The girl yelled happily, running to the front of the theater and sitting down.

"DON'T CALL ME FAYE-FAYE!!" A woman clad in what passed for barely legal stalked after the girl. Joey almost could've sworn she was muttering about 'Stupid time machines' and 'Poofy headed ass-holes'.

Joey and Tristain exchanged glances.

"I'll say," Tristain said, continuing the conversation and nodding in agreement.

"They look A-O-kay to me!" Yami said, having already started to eat a large box of milk duds as well as some other sweet treats he had gotten from the concession stand. The effects of the sugar on the normally broody pharoah was startling.

Yugi looked over his extra large popcorn tub at his yami. It suddenly became obvious why he shouldn't have gotten Yami all that candy.....

They all sat down into some seats.(With a bit of difficulty on Bakura's part, being that the previous occupant of his chair had stuck a very large wad of chewed bubble gum on it.) It had been less than a minute when a loud screech startled them. As one, not only Yugi and company, but the entire theater, turned around to look at the ensuring drama in the back. Apparently there was a not-so-happy couple arguing in the back. 

"Gomen ne,Shampoo-chan! I didn't mean to spill the soda on you!" The young man said, backing away slowly.

"You see this!? This is Shampoo's nice clothes!! You know how much Shampoo pay for this!? Shampoo only go with Mousse because she likes Star Wars!! Look what happened!!Mousse is going to die!!" The girl, or rather Shampoo, screeched, chasing Mousse (Who let out a terrified squeak)out of the theater.

It was silent for a few moments. Then the normal conversations commenced once again.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy," Ryou said glancing behind once more before turning back.

"HI YUGI!!! HI GUYS!!! " Mokuba yelled as he ran down the aisle to them, Kaiba in tow.

"Mokuba! We haven't seen you for awhile!" Téa said, waving at the child.

"Hi Mokuba, " Yugi said smiling.

Yami, meanwhile had gotten to his feet and was glaring at Kaiba,who also did likewise.

"**YOU!!**" They both yelled at the same time.

They started to glare again. At this point the authoress, exasperated at all the glaring going on that was out of control, went and took a nap.

..........................

Then unable to nap,returned to the fic.

"Big bro-therrrrr!! Stop it!! Let's just watch the movie!" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba's right aibou...We should just enjoy the movie!" Yugi pleaded with Yami.

When they were both ignored in favor of glaring, they used their secret weapon.

No,not rubber duckies and teddy bears. Worse. Much worse.

They both put on the most big,watery,teary-eyed,puppy eyes that would not only put Bambi to shame but also, in fact cause him to die in shame for not having achieved that level of kawaiiness. Both combined was a very strong dose of cuteness.

Everyone in the theater paused for a moment to give one collective 'Awwwwwwwwww...' Some even took photos.

The two duelist, finally relented under the eyes, and they both sat down.

Not without a few glares of course.

The lights in the theater began to dim.

And the movie began with out much more incident.

Well,except for one Kane Blueriver, and one Tenchi Misaki getting kicked out of the theater for having light-saber-like weaponry on their persons.

Hey,it can't be all perfect now.

#################################

So what do you all think? Brownie points for whomever can guess those animes mentioned ^-^. And to all the patient people in Fanfic land, the movie will start in chapter 3. Otaku's honor!!....*Waves a hand and talks strangely*....You will click the shiny button....you will review........But you will not flameeeee....You will love the fic...(Gotta love the Force)


	3. The Movie:Part One

Heeeeereee we go!! The long awaited chapter 3 and the start of the movie! The usual suspects will apply-'Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle*'

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me.

#################################

_Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')_

As the movie started.The chaos began.....

(**_N-bk_**:Just to make it easier for me and confusing to you... **_Yami_**:*to the readers*Actually she's just extremely lazy. **_N-bk_**:~.~....Hush you...anyway, details may be a little skimped upon in the following chapters..And it will be a lot of dialouge...^^;;; Gomen Nasai!)

"Ooooo...opening credits..In a galaxy far,far away..DA, DAA, DA, DA, DA, DAAAAAAAA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DAAAAAA-*Mwph*"

"Shut upYami! Yugi, how much sugar **did** you feed him!?" Seto hissed ,all the while clapping a hand over Yami's mouth.

"Well...He's finished the milk duds...," Yugi said peering at the empty box.

"ARRRRUGH!!!It's not even ten minutes into the movie!!" Kaiba said,removing his hand from Yami's mouth because Yami was trying to stab at it with his Millennium Puzzle.

"AAAIIEEEE!!" Ryou yelped suddenly at the explosion on screen and jumped into his yami's arms.

Bakura frowned and none-too-gracefully deposited Ryou back in his seat.

"Scaredy cat. Of all the people in the world, I had to get stuck with this pansy boy."

Ryou simply looked at Bakura silently with a neutral expression.A slightly derranged grin formed. Then,he dangled the ring in one hand and a blowtorch procured from who-knows-where in the other. A working blowtorch. 

Bakura quickly changed his tune. "But of course, he's such a great pans-I mean guy!" It was in such a sugary sweet tone that Bakura feared he was liable for a cavity for talking like that.

Satisfied, Ryou smiled his kawaii smile, put the blowtorch away, and continued watching the movie. Leaving a darkly muttering Bakura who was also starting to wonder if he was influencing Ryou a bit too much.

"Ohmygosh!" Téa suddenly squealed ",It's Anakin and Obi-Wan!! They are so cuuuuuuutee!!" She began to swoon.

"Eh,they're just a buncha pretty boys...," Joey said rolling his eyes. He was soon faced with a flaming mad Téa.

"What did you say?" Téa spoke in a threatening manner and wearing an expression guarenteed to leave Joey with nightmares.

"Epp..nothing!" Joey managed to squeak, shrinking from the girl's gaze.

"Yep, hell hath no fury than a pissed fangirl," muttered Tristain, who had enough sense to say it loud enough that only he could hear it.

After few moments of actually watching the film in which stuff happened.

"Eeeeeewwwwwww!" Ryou and Téa squeaked in unsion.

"Feh!They're only bug things!"

"Big brother,can I-"

"No, Mokuba, I'm not buying you bugs like that!"

"Awwww........."

"Why doesn't R2 see them!?"

"I can't watch!"

"Heh,this is turning out pretty good."

"Only because you're a sick,sick man."

"You want to lose your soul gangster boy?"

*Munch*

"Bring it on..."

The sounds of Bakura and Joey fighting erupted silently from behind the seats. Everyone ignored it.

"YEAH!!PULL OUT THE LIGHT SABER!!WHOO-HOO!!THEY ARE NO MORE!!!THEY HAVE CEASED TO EXIST!!!"

"Shhh!Yami!We'll get kicked out if you get too loud!"

"Téa's right! You should really calm down."

*Munch*

"Hey Yugi can I grab some popcorn?"

*Munch* 

"Sure Tristain..uh-oh..what are you doing Yami??"

"You should know, Yugi, he's your yami."

"That doesn't mean I know what he's thinking,Kaiba, especially now that he's had sugar...."

"Muwahahah.."

"Yami??Er...Wait!Don't do that!!Get down!!"

Yami stood on his seat cackling,despite his aibou's pleading not to. "TO THE HOVERSHIP!!! CHASE THE ZAM!!! WHOO-HOO!! NNNNnnnyyaaaaaooooooo!!....Look!I'm flying!!"

The king of games was promptly dragged back down to his chair by a combined effort of the group, not including Joey and Bakura who were still duking it out. 

For those who cared in the theater, which were three old guys betting on the fight a few rows back, Joey was winning.

Back to the others....

"Eww....what a gruesome way to go..."

"Well...yeah...but she did try to kill her...."

And the movie continued....

#################################

Like it?.....Click the button and review then!You know you want to.....*grin*


	4. The Movie:Part Two (In which Gummi Bears...

Ohayo Minna-san!! Here is the fourth installment of the saga that is 'Yu-Gi-Oh!: The attack of the Yami(s)' I'm glad you all like it thus far. ^-^ *Pulls out some notecards* And before the chapter starts, I would like to throw out some brief comments!

Emerald Phoenix524-Yeah, I'm aware Shampoo turns into a cat when hit with cold liquids....^^;;;...let's say I took a creative liberty and at least for that brief moment she didn't.

Chang Meiling- What a good idea about the Millennium Falcon debate! I'll have to insert that somewhere! ^-^

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle*

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me.

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

The backseat war raged on. A few tufts of white and blonde hair lingered in the air.

Curious, Ryou looked over the seat. He quickly turned back. To describe the carnage going on back there would be changing the rating....

It was obvious that Joey didn't have that gangster accent for nothing.

Or how Bakura lived to be such a notorious thief in his time.

Ryou directed his attention agin to the movie.

"Ooooo...there's the Jedi council.The master Jedis of all Jedis..." Yugi said in an awed tone, as all Star Wars fans will when watching the Jedi Council.

"There's Mace Windu!And Yoda!!"

"And Anakin! And Obi-Wan!" Téa added, decending into another swoon session.

"Hey,Yugi, there's finally someone shorter than you!"

"Tristain! That wasn't funny!"

"You must use the force wisely,ye-s...."

"What are you blabbering about Yami?"

*Poink*

"Hey!" Kaiba yelped, rubbing his head from where Yami had just pelted him with a gummi-bear found under his seat (Heaven forbid he use any of _his_ candy!) .

A gummi-bear may not seem like much, but a stale, near-fossilized, gummi-bear hitting you between the eyes at high velocity does indeed inflict some pain.

"Do not question me young padawan! Foolish you are! Very foolish, yes." Yami said, closing his eyes and nodding sagely. He was evidently on a Yoda kick.

"Big brother, are you okay??"

"I will be Mokuba....as soon as I kill Yami!!"

It took the efforts of Tristain, Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba to keep Seto from killing the hyperactive king of games.

Who was now currently emptying a box of Junior Mints.

The movie rolled on...

"Jar-Jar!?..You've got to be kidding!"

"Hey! Her hair looks like Princess Leia's!" Joey had jumped back into his seat, a bit worse for wear and sporting a black eye, but otherwise okay. 

It can be assumed that he won out.(Amid cheers of Joey fans(And two old guys in the back.) and boos of Bakura fans(And one old guy in the back).) 

"That's because she's her mother, you dolt!" Tristain said, not letting him have the benefit of the doubt, even if he was fighting in the backseat.

"Right...I can tell I am just **so** loved."

Bakura dragged himself back into his seat. He looked a bit worse than Joey (Which wasn't saying much) and also sported a black eye.

"So wh-"

"Don't even talk to me." Bakura hissed to Ryou.

"Blah,Blah,Blah.....are they just gonna talk??" 

"Waiiiiiiiii!!! Look at Ani! Those gorgeous eyes!"

"Well, they're going to the transport now.."

"....But they're still only talking!!"

"That's how movies are, they use dialouge to build up to the climax."

*Snicker,snicker*

"Get your head out of the gutter you hyperactive freak!!"

*Poink*

"Hey!"

*Poink*  
*Poink*  
*Poink*  


"Grrr....." Kaiba started to crack his knuckles, a small bump starting to form on his head. Apparently, Yami had now found some petrified Skittles and was making use of them. And did we mention Yami had some pretty good aim?

"I wanna see the lightsabers again!" Mokuba whined, getting annoyed with all the dialouge.

"They'll get to it eventually. I mean, it can't be Star Wars without tons of lightsaber scenes!" Yugi said brightly. He had since realized it was useless to stop Yami at this rate, and he might as well enjoy to movie and let his aibou's sugar rush wear down on its own.

"Oh **Ewwwww**!! What is that!?"

"Jeeze! That alien is so friggin' **fat**! How is he gonna fit through the-I don't believe it, he made it through!"

"That is some very good movie magic."

#################################

What do you think so far? Gooooooo!! Review! Feed my starved writer's ego! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? And before you Kaiba fans kill me for Seto-abuse and what not.....

*Holds up a sign that reads: 'Seto Kaiba was not hurt during the making of this fanfiction. Well, maybe some of his pride....'*

^^;;; And not to mention, Kaiba is one of my favorite characters...

**_Seto_**:You have an extremely strange way of showing it....

...he's just fun to tease..^^;;;

**_Seto_**:You're **too** kind.

Hey...I know sarcasm! ¬_¬ ;;; *shrug* It could be worse...


	5. The Movie:Part Three (In which suspense ...

Whahahahha! I'm so happy I'm getting positive feedback on this! ^-^!!Yes!! Here is chapter 5! More hyperactive Yami abounds! And I have some more comments to respond to! ^-^

Ookami Gekkani-When will Yami's sugar rush end? NEVER!!! WAHAHAHHA-*Hack*...^^;;;...Actually, you'll just have to wait and see. XD

All the Reviewers- Waii! I'm glad all of you like my story alot! Especially Chang Meiling, Ookami Gekkani, Meredith T. Tasaki, Wildwolf, and Chibi Mirai^.^ Multiple reviews from you lovely people!!

Also, I forgot to mention the anime characters in chapter 2.Here's the list!

Strange red-headed girl=Ed, Cowboy Bebop  
'Faye-Faye'=Faye Valentine, Cowboy Bebop  
Shampoo=Ranma 1/2  
Mousse=Ranma 1/2  
Kane Blueriver=Lost Universe  
Tenchi Misaki=Tenchi Muyo!  


_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

And also...during the crapload of dialouge scenes during the movie, my sense of time was screwed over ~.~...so if anything is not in order,gomen nasai!

And gomen for the short chapter ^^;;...I couldn't think of all that many comments tonight.

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

"Oh, so that thing is a something-I-can't-pronounce?"

"Tell me, are you always this vague?"

"AAAAAHH!! There's the JAWA JUICE!!!" Yami yelled, pointing overdramatically at the screen.

A moment of silence.

"Um..Aibou,what about jawa juice?..."

"....It's blue." The king of games responded with a shrug.

Everyone stared at Yami.

"What? It's not MY fault the mushroom people like me better!" 

Kaiba snorted. "Mushroom people? What are you talking about?"

"Wait....are you trying to steal my Sour Patch Kids!? Noooo...MINES!" Yami said, clutching his candies tightly, a crazed glint in his eyes.

At that moment, everyone made a silent vow that after the movie, never, **ever**, in any circumstance, give Yami any form of sugar. 

They also moved a few centimeters away from him too.

"....talking,blah-de, blah-de...."

"These scene changes are getting a tad confusing..."

"Obi-Wan!"

"Never expected the Jedis to have a library...."

"Actually, call it the archives...."

"What the heck!? There it goes again with the stupid scene changes!!"

"Calm down...it's not the end of the world..." Ryou said, trying to calm the becoming disgruntled Bakura. 

"That alien tried to swat R2!!"

"Hey,I just had a thought,how come she isn't there on Naboo?"

"Abdicated?"

"Oh! Look at the little kids!"

"What is that on their heads!?"

"Hey,I didn't know Yoda did that..."

"Big brother...."

"Like I said with the bugs, no."

"But big broooother..."

"I am not getting you something like that,and that's final!"

"Awwww..."

"Dude, check that out!"

"It's like a planetarium..."

"What I still can't believe is how you can lose something friggin' that big!"

"Oh man, leave it to Obi-Wan to get shown up by a little kid!"

"Drats!It those scene changes again!"

"....Hey.....guys......where's Yami?"

#################################

You like? Make Noodle-brained kitsune happy! Review!....

*looks around cautiously *

¬.¬..........*lifts up a sign that reads: ' _Shameless plug_:Make Noodle-Brained Kitsune **really** happy and read and review her second YGO! fic "Somewhere Out There". Please?'*

**_Yami_**:....You really have no shame do you?

....so very,very true...*sob*


	6. The Movie:Part Four (In which the author...

Dum,dum,dummmm!! Here comes chapter 6! 

Gyahhh!! Leave it to me and my big mouth to mess up already ~.~....I made a mistake!! *gasp*...it's a subtle chronological thing in chapter 5,but I fixed it though ^^;;. Drat my poor memory of the chronological order of things!!

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

And also...during the crapload of dialouge scenes during the movie, my sense of time was screwed over ~.~...so if anything is not in order,gomen nasai!

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

Everyone looked horrified at the thought of a missing Yami.

"Where has that idiot run off to now!?"

"I don't even wanna think about what he could be up to...."

Suddenly, a familiar silhouette could be seen in the front of the screen. 

A spikey-haired silhouette.

Who also happened to be pointing an accusing finger at the screen, and yelling what sounded like ancient Egyptian.

Yugi and company (sans Yami of course) let out a collective sigh.

"So...who wants to volunteer to bring him back?"

Wordlessly, Joey and Tristian got up and walked to the front.

In a few moments, their silhouettes hovered menacingly over Yami's before they quickly drug him away from the screen, the only sign of struggle being an indignant squawk.

In another few moments, Yami was back in his chair. Actually, duct taped back in his chair. 

Being wary of leaving him to his devices once again, the group had agreed it would in their best interests if he stayed put. But for some moment of tempoary insanity, they let him keep his candy.

With that said and done, they continued watching the movie.

"Finally! They reached Naboo!"

"See!I told you something didn't seem right!"

"So now she runs around as a Senator? What was she thinking??"

"Da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da.....Scene change,scene change,scene change!!" Yami chanted, to what sounded remotely like the old 60s Batman theme.

"Couldn't we duct tape his mouth??"

"Ooo...all stormy..."

"...You'd think he'd be able to use the force or something to keep the rain off..."

"I think it makes him look more rugged..."

"Well of course you would think that Téa..."

"Dude, check out that alien! Does it even eat??"

"They're meeting with another stick alien!"

"Technically, they're Kaminoeans.."

"They make what!?"

"Geeze...couldn't they make something a little more useful? Like toothpicks."

"That was sarcasm,wasn't it..."

"...Boss!De scene change!De scene change!" 

"Will you stop doing that every time the scene changes!?" Kaiba hissed at Yami,who had just finished imitating the little dude from Fantasy Island and was now eating Twizzlers. 

The hyperative king of games grinned.They could take away his freedom of movement, but would never take away his stash of sweets....

"You'd think that with all their technology they'd use something more hi-tech than a boat..."

"It's for the atmosphere effect.."

"Hey, how far down do you think the back of her dress goes?" Joey remarked, gawking.

This single statement alone prompted the boys to have thoughts that led to slight nosebleeds.(minus Yugi,Mokuba,and Ryou,who were too innocent in any case and simply blushed.)

"**Perverts!**" Téa yelled, and promptly hit the offenders with a purse she happened to bring along.

*Twack*(That was Joey)  
*Twack*(That was Tristain)  
*Twack*(That was Seto)  
*Twack*(That was Bakura)  
*Twack*(That was Yami)  


Muttering darkly about men, she sat back down.

"Geeze,leave it to a woman to be so touchy about everything..." Bakura mumbled.

*Twack*

"OW!"

#################################

Aheheh...^^;;;;....I'm so evil......And while I go think of slightly more cleaner dialouge,click that little button and review!


	7. The Movie:Part Five (In which the author...

Double-Header today folks! Chapter 7 is now up! And to all of you keeping up with 'SoT', I'll get going on that more too. :) 

On another note, if you thought the fic was insane enough....I have created................FANART!!

http://www.geocities.com/neo_arukenimon/crazyami.JPG

From chapter 5. ^-^ Yami is very posessive of his sweets,ne? And as he is possesive of his sweets, I am with my fanart, so steal it and...may...may.....Grr..can't think of a good threat...^^;;;....

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

The boys who had been hit by the purse rubbed their heads,wincing.

Despite her petite size, Téa was stronger than she looked.

In any case, the guys stopped gawking. 

The scene had just changed.

"Suspended growing fetuses. What charming decor."

"Well they do have to grow them somewhere."

"Geezus,mary,and Buddah! Look at all of them!!"

"Lots of clones...Ooo..ominous music..."

"And then....came a scene change..."

"Blech.A flowery, mushy, scene. This isn't a chick flick!"

Téa glared murderously at Seto.

"Not that there's anything wrong with those..." Kaiba added, still wincing in rememberance of the purse.

*Snicker*

"Hahahahah! Kaiba watches girlie-movies!!"

"Shut up Yami!"

"What are those things!?"

"Cool!! Big Br-"

"No."

"Ohhh..." Mokuba frowned at another attempt shot down. He'd have to use his puppy eyes when they got back home....

"Aaa!!Anakin!"

"It's okay Téa,he's alive...."

"The H-ILLLS Are ALIVEEEE With THE SOUND OF MMM-UUUUSIC!"

"Like I asked earlier, can't we duct tape his mouth shut?"

"He'd probably bite through it."

"Oh."

"Meanwhile in Kamino..."

"Arugh!Little 'fro kid!!"

"That's Boba Fett...I think."

"Obi-Wan and Jengo are death glaring each other..."

"Kinda like Yami and Kaiba always do!"

"No one asked you, dog."

"Whadda ya just call me?!"

"Woof.Woof."

"Grrr....Let me at him!!" Joey yelled, lunging at Kaiba. 

Tristain grabbed him by his jacket and sat him right back down.

"Cool it Joey. You can take care of this later. We're here to watch the movie."

"Right.."

"Arf."

"Grr..."

Seto smirked. Oh the little joys in life....

"Back to Amidala and Anakin."

"Yummy.Dinner."

"Flying pears!Flying pears!!"

"That thing he just did was actually pretty neat.."

"Wai! Isn't that so romantic??"

"Woah, what is with Amidala and those dre-"

*Twack*

"Yeow.What was that for? I didn't even **finish** what I was saying!"

"Get you minds out of the gutter!"

"Hey,it's not our fault her dress is like that and that we're teenage guys! We're supposed to gawk!"

"Kinda like with Mai and her-"

*Twack*

"You guys are such pervs!!"

Yugi took the time during Téa's tirade to whisper to Ryou and Mokuba.

"...I'm glad we're the innocent ones..."

#################################

Ai-yai-yai....^^;;; I couldn't help it!! Those dresses she wore were just _begging_ to be commented about!! Err...anyways...review! ^.^


	8. The Movie:Part Six (In which the author(...

Hey everyone! Here comes chapter 8 in your daily dosage of YGO! ^-^ Sorry,this is a quickie tonight and also I might not upload it daily tomorrow. ^^;;; I want to crank out a chapter on 'SoT'. Not to mention I have to study for finals...*blech*

And in a very strange note,I'd like to thank everyone for tactfully sidestepping/and/or bolstering confidence my comment in the review...I'm one of those strange breeds ficauthors that get (extremely) overcritical of their works...^^;;;.. Basically, I tend to beat myself up .... Oi vey...I am truly my own worst enemy..*grin*

**_Yami_**:*To the readers* And if she does it again, pay no attention to her..In fact, threaten her to stop with Mt.Dew deprivation...¬.¬

I heard that!

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

As Téa was winding down on her rant, the trio left out (Which was a good thing in this case.) continued watching the movie, stealing occasional glance at the others. 

"And now we come to Yoda and Windu talking."

"And the plot thickens."

Téa, apparently finished, sat back down with a huff.

The poor guys who had to listen to it all breathed a sigh of relief, understandably.

"So...what did we miss?"

"Not much Joey, just some musings on the force."

Then came a scene change.

"A-a-......OHMIGOSH!!" Téa squealed.(Along with every other female in the theater.)

The guys stared at her.

"Look at him! I've died and gone to heaven!!" She continued swooning.

"All this because he doesn't have his shirt on?"

A pause.

"I don't know if it's just me...but does anyone else count her as a hypocrite now?"

Seto suddenly realized what he had just said and prepared to duck.

A few seconds passed by.

Nothing happened.

Kaiba blinked. The he breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, Téa was so engrossed with openly staring at the brief scene that she had failed to notice Kaiba's little...'Remark'.

"Now that **that's** over...Perhaps I won't go blind after all..." Muttered Bakura.

*Twack*

That comment hadn't gone unoticed.

"............."

"???"

"Haaaa....." Yami took a deep breath.

"...**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Little chips of plaster from the ceiling fell gently to the ground.

"Could you get any louder? I don't think they heard you in Tokyo."

"Okay!!" Yami said brightly (Or perhaps 'hyperly'?).

".......**S-**!!!"

A few well placed strips of duct tape suddenly made their way in the geographical region of the yami's mouth.

"He's going to kill your yami later Ryou..." Yugi said,debating whether or not to help his aibou.

On one hand,he was his aibou and he had gotten him out of more situations than he could count...

On the other hand...he was getting a bit....'Rowdy', for lack of a better term. And judging by the glare Yami was giving Bakura, homicide was also on the intineary.

Then again...

#################################

*Runs*Wahhhh!! Don't kill meeeeee!!I have to deal with enough as it is!

**_Yami:_***Chases after with a very large,very heavy mallet*You...Let...Them...DUCT TAPE MY MOUTH SHUT!?

*Runs faster* Come on! You're still my favorite character!! It's just a little harmless teasing!!

**_Yami:_**IT WAS DUCT TAPE!!!

It's justifiable!...Somehow! I'll make it up to you...really!! *pauses to talk to the readers* Er...don't think its Yami bashing..I really do wuv him..really!! So...um..please review, and Yami-fans, don't kill me!!

**_Yami:_**BECAUSE I WILL!!

Epp!*Runs like hell*


	9. The Movie:Part Seven (In which nothing i...

Konichiwa minna-san! After a one night hiatus (In which I go up a new chapter in 'SoT' and..started studying for.. *ugh* finals.), I've come back with chapter 9!

And of course, some quick comments. ^-^

Ookami Gekkani- Sugar high? Me? Never!..^_~

Meredith T. Tasaki- Heheh, your most recent review kept me laughing. And yes, I've noticed that a lot of them do seem British too. O.o 

Flamegaruru- Yay! I'm saved! ^-^ Glomps are a girl's best friend.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

While Yugi was weighing the pros and the cons of removing the duct tape from Yami's mouth, the movie pressed onwards.

Well, in anycase, even if Yami wasn't duct taped shut, it would've continued regardless...

"Oh, how sweet! He's going to visit his mom!"

Yugi had finally decided to help Yami out and was slowly pulling out the tape covering.

Unfortunately this was not the best course of action at that exact moment.

**"Why that no-good albino tomb thief!! Wait until I get a hold of him!!"** Yami thundered.

Yami then let out a stream of curses in Egyptian so horrendeous that the meaning could be easily translated without one having knowledge of Egyptian.

Yugi, figuring it might just be an inoppertune time to remove the tape, and also fearing that any more of those curses would shatter his poor,innocent ears, said a quick "I'm sorry aibou!" before putting the tape back.

"Scene change." Bakura cackled. "I bet you wanted to say that didn't you Yami?"

Yami could only glare daggers at him, being unable to get up or talk.

Poor Yami.

But then again, when a character is thrust into a situation such as that, provided they aren't a villian, there is **always** one minor detail missing that the author puts to give that character an edge. The character could be suspended ten feet in the air above a pool of man-eating alligators, fall and then survive, unscathed. All because the author convieniently left out the minor detail such as that these said man-eating alligators were in fact quite a while past their prime, had few if any teeth and could only swim a few inches before reptilian arthritis kicked in. 

It sometimes ruins a very promising plot. But it's a constant reliable fact. Like everytime you do the wash, no matter how much you count out everypiece of laundry, there will **always** be a sock missing.Even if there wasn't any socks in the wash.

Back to the plot at hand, Yami had found one of these loopholes.

While they had duct taped him to the chair, via his wrists and torso, they had neglected to tape his legs to the chair.

A very sinister, and obviously painful sort of plan made it's way into Yami's head. Well,it would be painful to the victim..

Poor Bakura..

"Obi-wan's still on Kamino?"

"There's the Fetts!"

"Is he even old enough to legally drive that?"

"I dunno, are there even such things as licenses in Star Wars?"

"...."

"Yayyy!! You were right Yugi! He has the lightsaber out again!!"

"Geeze,that'll hurt in the morning..."

"Aaaahh!Don't fall Obi!!"

"Smart move."

"I'm sure some poor Kaminos will get a shock out of him running through the halls all of a sudden."

"Quick!To the ship!"

As everyone continued watching, Bakura took the time out just to taunt Yami.

"Well, we haven't heard anything from you...Stuck on words,baka?" He sneered.

Big mistake.

With grim accuracy, Yami brought up his foot and kicked.

All the guys collectively winced.

It took a few moments for Bakura to register what had just happened. He whimpered.

"How dare you...." He growled before collapsing into the fetal position. "Mommie..."

Ryou looked at his yami.

"I can't deny that he might have deserved it...but maybe that was a bit too harsh..."

If one looked close enough, one could see the pharoah's smirk under the layers of duct tape.

See? What did I tell you about those loopholes.

#################################

Review! Review!! ^^;;; hehe...Now Y.Bakura fans don't come and kill me... As if you couldn't figure out, as much as I love the characters of the series, when this fanfiction is concerned, noone is safe. *Evil authoress grin*


	10. The Movie:Part Eight (In which mediocrit...

Well folks, here's chapter 10! *pauses and blinks* Arrughh! Gomen ne! I also have two announcements to put up, neither all that much fun ^^;;

First off, gomen for not getting chapter 10 up yesterday. We had a really nasty thunderstorm in the afternoon and my computer conked out for the rest of the night. ^^ 

Secondly, tonight's posting and Sunday's posting will be the last ones until Wedenday (June 5) ^^;;; This is because finals start Monday and let's just say I reeeeeeeeeaaaalllly need to study.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

When we last left Yugi and company in the theater, Bakura was in a world of hurts, Yami was smirking under layers of duct tape, the movie was still rolling, and the authoress was currently hiding under the bed.

Why was the authoress hiding under the bed? Two simple reasons.

1.) To hide from the angry fangirls that she predicted would flood the reviews with flames. Well, none had made themselves known yet, but 'Always be Prepared'.

2.) Yami had chased the authoress with a mallet in the author notes in chapter eight for the duct tape, and no doubt Bakura would do much worse...if he ever recovered that is...

Now that your sense of curiousity has been satisfied, back to the movie.

Bakura was still curled up, the occasional whimpering being made known.

It has been said before, but it will be said again.

Poor Bakura.

Everyone, of course, had figured he would recover soon enough and continued watching.

"They're on Tattoine...Wow, hasn't changed much..."

"The blue dude did..Ha! Look at him now!"

"Ohhhh...that's what happened..."

"Smmph Tnngh!!" Yami said, muffled underneath the tape.

"Umm..Right..."

"Woah...reminds you of classic Star Wars starship fights."

"And before you say it Mokuba,no."

"It never crossed my mind big brother."

"Nice trick."

"That one was even better."

"Hey guys, did you notice those asteroids look like enormous..-"

*Twack*

"Owwww!! I was going to say 'Doughnuts'!! What did you think I was going to say!?"

An embarassed pause, during which silence shuffled in, saw it was another mistake, and stepped out.

"Opps...heehee....Sorry..."

"Téa, maybe you should put your purse away..."

"Er..Yugi's right ,that seems like a good idea.."

"Yeah, you might kill someone with it!"

"Oooo..This landing music is pretty creepy...."

"Well, you have to credit John Williams with the music, it's pretty good."

"Flashback scene right there!"

"Hey,that's the Lars homestead!"

"I'm getting nostolgic already."

"What do you mean nostolgic? You weren't even born when Star Wars first came out." 

Seto mused on his statement for a moment.

"Well the yamis were, but they don't count because they were still in the Millennium items..." He added, just to be politically correct.

"I didn't mean that.I meant when I first saw Star Wars and it's sequels...The lightsabers, the Stormtroopers, the ships,the Ewoks..."

"Ewoks!?You actually liked them!?"

"Well I like teddy bears and Ewoks are sort of like teddy bears...." Yugi said defensively.

And with that, another fic added to that illustrious myth that Yugi likes teddy bears.

Meanwhile, Bakura was slowly, abilt sorely, recovering.

He had an expression that could kill.

This could get ugly....

#################################

^^;; Ack. This is probably my shortest and worst chapter up. I didn't have any decent ideas for those couple of scenes so it sort of screams mediocrity. But what the hey, you guys will still show me some reviewer love and review,right?......*Big puppy eyes* Ri-ght??

And maybe if I get re-inspired, I'll do a better rewrite of chapter 10.^^;;


	11. Intermission:Naze,Nani,AotY!

Oi vey..This is a little intermission chapter tonight ^^;; I think I've gotten roughly halfway through the movie and since my brain's sort of dead for ideas tonight,but I promised a chapter,I've decided to take a break. Yeah, it's a dialouge chapter, but don't worry, it'll all go back to normal next chapter. ^-^

Like I said last night though, this will be the last chapter till Wed. 'cause of finals..*Blech* Just because we're Track 1, it's automatically assumed that we can handle a heavier work load, hence we have some nasty looking finals...~.~ grrrr...I mean, none of these things is less than 5 pages!! O.o..At least we only have a 1/2 day this week...^^;;.. 

Rantings aside... I love you minna-san!!! ^-^ Woohoo!! 92 reviews from you fine readers and it's growing!! O.o... I never expected my fic to get that big...Really! This has more reviews than my other fics combined!

_**Yami:**_ Let's see...'Somewhere Out There' has 22,'Tribute to Douglas Adams' had 24,'It's All Over,Dreamer' has 3, and neither of your Harry Potter fics were ever reviewed..Though really, I don't think they want to be reviewed... Yep,this fic has a lot more reviews!

~.~...Gee,thanks for that specific information.. 

_**Yami:**_ ^^;

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

**Intermission!!**

Yugi:*Looks around* Hi minna-san! The authoress is sort of frazzled by finals at the moment...

*Quick shot to the authoress's room. We then see Noodle-Brained Kitsune curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.*

N-bk:Aaaa!!..Noooo...Not Darwin's theory! Anything but that!! **Noooooooooo**!!!!

*Back to Yugi*

Yugi:..^^;;...Um...Anyway, she's letting us take over for an intermission chapter.

Yami:...¬_¬...Well,what do we do now?

Yugi:..^^;;;;;....I was hoping someone had an idea...

*Everyone is silent*

Ryou: How about a-

Joey: It's been done.

Mokuba:Can we do-

Seto:They've done that before.

Téa: S-

Yami:That too.

*Silence*

Seto:So what you're trying to say is we have an intermission chapter with absolutely nothing planned?

Yugi:....Uh-huh.

Bakura:*Insert evil psychotic laughter*Heheh...With the authoress out of the picture, I will take over this fanfiction!! She will be sorry she wrote about me getting kicked in the *Beep*!... *Blink*... What the *Beep*!? *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* What gives!?

Ryou:We're trying to keep this fanfiction at a PG rating...^^;;

Bakura:*Facefault*

Tristian:*lightbulb appears over his head* I have an idea!

Yami:*Turns off the lightbulb* You're wasting energy.

Tristian:....-_-;;;;;;;;

*A few moments later..*

**[Title Screen:'Naze,Nani,AotY!'-'The how and what of 'Attack of the Yami(s)!']**

Mokuba:*Dressed as a yellow duck* Waii~! I'm Mokuba!

Yugi:*Dressed as a teddy bear* And I'm Yugi!Welcome to 'Naze,Nani,AotY!'

Mokuba:Here we'll answer questions you may be wondering about regarding the fanfic! Yugi and I will be your hosts this evening!!

Yugi:Okay, first off, you might be wondering, 'What Yami was saying in Ancient Egyptian in chapter six?' Aibou,what were you saying?

Yami:*Dressed as a cat*What I said will most likely be 'Beeped' out so I won't even bother.

Yugi:...Er...Okay..I hope that answers your question minna-san....

Mokuba:^^;; Well we have another question! They're probably wondering where Pegasus is. Or Mai? Or Weevil? In fact, where are Isis,Malik and everyone else too?

Ryou:*Dressed like his 'Change of Heart Card'*Um...I guess you'd have to ask the authoress about Pegasus and others in the 'Duelist Kingdom' Story arc...She didn't add the others though for the simple fact that she only has access to the YGO! that airs on Kids WB. 

Yugi:Thank you Ryou! Next up is. 'What the heck does Téa have in that purse?'

Téa:*Dressed as a ballerina* We-ll..*holds up purse*I have my make-up,my money...and this brick! ^-^ *pulls out a brick*

Yugi:...No wonder it hurt the guys...

Mokuba: Now we have my big brother answering this one.'Why would Seto bother to go to a movie theater when he could very well buy himself a theater?'

Seto:*Dressed as a dinosaur*Because I don't like spending money when I don't need to.

Joey:*Dressed as a Dalmation*Or because you're just too cheap.

Seto:*Snicker*You should be one to talk,dog.

Joey:Eh??...*Looks at his costume* TRISTAIN!!

Tristain:*Dressed as a cowboy* Huh?Oh....^^;;; That was the only costume left, so...

Joey:*Facefaults*

Seto:Dog.

Joey:Why you!!

*Seto and Joey fight,a dustcloud forms around them*

Tristain:There they go again...^^;;

Yugi:...^^;;;...Well,the final question of the night is...'Why in [Insert Deity Name]'s name did you have to have Bakura kicked.....there!?'

Bakura:*Dressed like a Devil*I demand to know why too!!

Téa:The authoress,who's still occupied...

*Quick shot back to the authoress's room.*

N-bk:AAAAIIIEEEE!! The blank verse and allusions!! The properties of a 30-60-90 Triangle!!The Horror!!The HORROR!!!

*Back to Téa*

Téa:...took the time to send us a memo for this question ahead of time.It says in this note here-'Just Because.'

Bakura:THAT'S NOT A VALID REASON!!!

Ryou:It is the authoress we're talking about here,she doesn't really need a valid reason...

Bakura:.......

Mokuba:That's all for tonight everyone!

Yugi:And we hope you liked our intermission fic 'Naze,Nani,AotY!'

Mokuba and Yugi:We hope to see you next time!

*Everyone waves and smiles,except Seto and Joey who are still fighting,thier dustcloud moving around in the background.*

Owari.

#################################

Well,I hope you liked this intermission chapter!I sure had a ball writing it ^-^.........Er.. What are you waiting for? Review!! 

P.S-If you're wondering, I was inspired by Piro and Largo at Megatokyo and their 'Naze,Nani,Megatokyo' strips,who were in turn inspired by Martian Sucessor Nadesico(An animé I have yet to see ^^;;).


	12. The Movie:Part Nine (In which it is....L...

*Grins and waves*I'm ba-ccccccck!!!! I'm glad you all liked the brief intermission chapter,but now back to the story!!! (And yes,I'm still working on 'SoT', but I'm uploading it slowly.) And before I do,I have a few comments to dish out.

Leifang Fan -'Naze,Nani,AtoY' means 'The how and what of AotY(Attack of the Yami(s)) ^^ .And thanks for the geometry tip,but what I needed to remember was how to find the hypotenuse of it O.o .(Which is 2 times the shorter leg.)

Meredith T. Tasaki-No problem. ^.^ I laughed so hard reading the 'noodle incident' that my parents thought I'd gone loony.

Flamegaruru-Yeah!Go get 'em!! ^^;; And I think that dress when that way...O.o (_Missing part of the dress:I'm over here!!_)...yep...^^ 

Shadow and Dark Promise-...~.~..You got perfect on midterms?...I loath you...(Only kidding! You asked for it in the reviews! ^.~)

Chang Meiling-As always,your comments are great and bolster this authoress' tiny flicker of an ego O.o...and that's okay!We all get a little lazy once in a while logging in. ^-^

Gatochu-Cheesecake? O.o...*Pulls out silverware* What a coincidence! I haven't had dinner yet! ^__^ (Kidding again...^-^)

And one more note....YAY!I passed all my finals!! ^.^ *Does the happy dance*

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

Bakura grimanced as he picked himself up from the ground.

Yami was going to pay for that,one way or the other....

All this plotting of revenge of course,was lost to the others, as they were all watching the movie.

"Threepio!!"

"Who's this whuzza?"

"How could he be so stupid as to let that happen!?"

"I'm surprised Anakin hasn't gone bonkers yet."

"So that's how he's related..."

"A Star Wars mystery solved."

"And there was much rejoicing throughout the theater."

"Yay!"

"Umm..I think you missed the point of that Yugi..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..."

"Doesn't that remind you of the first Star Wars?"

"That doesn't."

"Well,yeah...but can't you see the foreshadowing?"

Yugi took a moment to look at his aibou.It looked like he was calming down...

"Will you promise not to yell at the screen and at Ryou's yami if I take off the tape?"

Nod.

"Are you sure?"

Nod.Nod._Nod._

"Okay..."

And with much pulling,a loud rip, and a yelp of pain,the duct tape was removed from Yami's mouth.

And before fangirls kill the authoress for having inflicted slight pain to the yami, have you ever tried to remove duct tape from skin and have it not hurt?

Exactly.

"Not the kind of building you'd want to set foot in..."

"Spying on the seperatist..."

"Dum,dum,dum,dum,dum,da,da,da,da,da.." Yami sung,in what was unmistakeably the 'Mission Impossible' theme.

Just because Yami's mouth isn't covered with duct tape doesn't mean he isn't hyper anymore. 

"Oh ewwwww!! Those are so gross looking!!"

"Well,they are the bad guys..."

"It's those darn fish-dudes again....I thought they died.."

"Lotsa droids..."

"There's Count DooDoo!"

"Er...It's Count Dooku,Joey...."

"Whatever.He's got a messed up name anyway."

"So that's their plan..."

Then came a scene change.

You know what's coming...

"Scene change!!"

"Why did you untape him?"

"At least it wasn't as loud as before..."

"And he's not cursing the screen..."

"And-"

"You've made your points..."

"Those things are dense,for not hearing them."

"That's a neat little light saber trick..."

"Burr-zap!Zzzzz-ish!"

"We don't need light saber sound effects..."

"Oh,that's gotta hurt..."

"Ohhhhh!That's so sad!!!" Téa wailed,watching the turn of events.

"How..*sniff*could George Lucas write that in...?"

Téa meanwhile,had buried her head in Yugi's shoulder and was sobbing incessantly at the sad scene.(**_N-bk:_**I'll admit,I was crying at this part too...^^;..I'm such a sensitive pansy...)

"There,there.." Yugi said patting her on the back. He also thought this was a sad scene.

But he was also inwardly,thanking whichever deity on high did this.(**_N-bk:_**Yesh,I'm a Yugi/Téa fan...^^;;)

"Uh-oh,he's got a psychotic gleam in his eye..."

"Sorta like my big brother when he's dueling Yami!"

"Mokuba!"

"What??"

"Bizzz!!Zap!!"

"What did I just say about the sound effects?"

"Ohhhhh....Lovely thing to see.."

"There can be only one!" Tristain said in a Scottish drawl.

"Eh?"

"Err...'Highlander' reference...That scene just reminded me of that..."

"That show with da immortal people?"

"Yep.."

"Oh..."

Téa looked up from her crying. She then reacted in a very unexpected manner.

"Yeah Ani!!! Beat them!Slice 'em up!!**YEAH!!**"

The guys looked at her in astonishment.

"I never knew Téa would advocate violence like that..."

"She's sympathizing with the him quite a bit,isn't she?"

"Only because it's Anakin."

"Now we're back to Yoda..."

"Go back to Ani! I want to see him kick those Tusken's arses!!!!" Téa yelled,standing up.

"Téa, you might want to calm down..."

"Huh?...Epp! Sorry!!" Téa said sheepishly,sitting back down.

"Geeze,wat is with you tonight,Téa? Must be PM-"

*Twack*

"Ow!"

"Keep those comments to yourself, Joseph Wheeler!"

"Hey,the music is a reprise of the Empire theme!"

"More foreshadowing!"

"Hey,isn't that Liam Neeson's voice??"

"Really?Where?"

"The one saying -'Anakin, Anakin, no!'...Am I right?"

"Uh-huh.."

"These are some very interesting scenes..."

"There's Obi!"

"Bug things.What is it with George Lucas putting in alot of bug aliens?"

During this time,Yami suddenly felt his eyelids beginning to droop. Obviously he had not taken into account the latter effects of sugar.

"...Sugar..rush...gone...need...sleep......"

*Thonk*

"What was that!?"

"Yami just fell asleep...."

"I guess all that sugar in his system wore down.."

"Should we wake him up?"

"NO!!"

"Gee,don't jump up to wake him..."

"Nah,I agree with Kaiba.Let's just let him sleep."

"Joey?Actually agreeing with Kaiba!?The world's going to end after this,I know it."

Bakura,un-noticed,cackled to himself,and the fortunate turn of events.

He then rubbed his hands together as everyone does when they are plotting something devious.

Revenge would be sweet.(No pun intended.)

#################################

Well,I hope you liked this chapter! I think this was my longest to date. O.o As always please revi-Nani? O.o

**_Yami:_***Walks by with a box labled 'All N-bk's important animé/otaku paraphanalia*

O.o What is that!?

**_Yami:_** ¬_¬ What it says on the box.

But that would be....

**_Yami:_**Your Yu-Gi-Oh!Cards, your Gundam Wing model kits, your animé wallscrolls,your animé tapes,your animé figurines,your manga and anime magazine collection.....*smirk*And your secret stash of pocky.

O.o!!! Two Questions.One-What are you doing with my animé stuff? Two-How did you find the pocky?

**_Yami:_**It's not that hard to find the pocky stash.Where do you hide everything? Of course..Inside your drawers-second level in the right corner.

Drat my predictability!(I actually do have a stash of Pocky hidden there...^^;;) 

**_Yami:_**And to answer your first question,I have this box and will now proceed to dump it into the deepest,darkest part of the Shadow Realm,never to be seen again....

O.o...NOOOOO!! NOT THAT!! NOT MY ANIME STUFF! NOT MY TAPES....NOT MY POCKY!!

**_Yami:_**...Unless you get me out of being duct taped to the chair in the fic.

You can't threaten me!I'm the authoress!

**_Yami:_**I just did.*Holds said box over said deepest,darkest part of the Shadow Realm,via a portal*

~.~ *To the readers*Don't you hate it when characters get out of control?


	13. The Movie:Part Ten (In which there is an...

^^;;;;;;;; Ahaahaha.....Gomen nasai for leaving you guys hanging like that. ^^;;;;; Please don't kill me. My dad was hogging the computer for the weekend, starting and finishing work that he had **_two_** weeks to do. ¬_¬...So...enjoy! ^^;; *Walks away grumbling about how parents and procrastination don't mix*

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

Bakura looked darkly at the snoozing Yami.

"Sleeping like a baby...." He mumbled.

Then he started cackling.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-er..." Bakura suddenly stopped and sat down,a bit embarassed.

Number one:He was getting a bit loud.

Number two:People were starting to look at him funny...

Being that this was usual for a Bakura(and was a very important plot devic-er thing.), the group ignored him yet again.

It would be admitted that this had the same effect as looking at a rabid dog, realizing it was a rabid dog, then offering it a biscuit and calling it 'Poppy-kins'. As it was, something bad was bound to happen....

"Well...Duh!If he's not answering he's liable to NOT be there!Stupid."

"Don't insult Obi!"

"Who?You must be mistaken.'Obi' is the term for the traditional Japanese kimono sash."

"Fine._Obi-Wan_!Is that politically correct enough!?"

*Snore*

"Aw*Sniffle*...He's bringing her home...."

"How can he be tinkering with inventions at a time like this!?"

"Aww...There's Padmé..."

"The Dark Side theme....Very ominous touch to the scene..."

"Is Anakin..crying?"

"Awwwwwww....."

"Téa,will you stop swooning and beginning every sentence ya say with 'awww'?"

"Shut up.You're already on my bad side."

"Please don't start fighting now...Look,it's almost near the good scenes."

"What? Ya mean she wears another one of those dresses?"

*Twack*

"Pervert!!"

"The Purse:The return."

"Wit a friend like you,who needs enemies?Whose side are you on anyway,Tristain?"

"The side that doesn't get clobbered with Liz Taylor."

"Hardee,har,har."

"Artoo!Why did you ruin such a beautiful moment??"

"Because if it didn't,the universe could be doomed."

"Not that old excuse...I mean look at the first Star Wars! I mean, does it look all happy and shiny to you??"

"Intresting holograpic communication technology...I wonder if my company could do something like that.." Seto said thoughtfully.

"They're all suggesting to vote for _what_??Are they insane??

"Most likely."

"Oooo...Floating..."

*Snore*

"If that's his agenda then I'm the jolly king of England!"

"Never trust a guy who also played Saruman."

"I think he took your advice."

"Don't be silly!That was in the script already."

"Glare.Glare.Glare.Glaring seems to be the order of the day."

Bakura, sensing that this would be a good as time as any to put his plan into action, quietly snuck out.

He soon found himself in front of the almighty concession stand. He took out some money from his wallet, which actually was Ryou's wallet, which he happened to pilfer from the youth outside the theater. He didn't call it stealing per say, rather he considered it 'Involuntary lending'.

He stared straight at the person working the counter, his eyes seeming to pierce into her very soul.(And assuring nightmares later on.)

"Let's see.....Get me..."

#################################

So,how do you like? Review!!

Oh yes...See!The readers don't want you to toss my stuff into the Shadow Realm! *Blows a raspberry* Nyah!

**_Yami:_**¬_¬...That doesn't mean a thing...I'm still going to toss this thing.You didn't get me out of the duct tape this chapter.

But think about all those loyal fans of yours who reviewed the story! Surely you can't do something as low as tossing my stuff into the Shadow Realm with all of them watching?

_**Yami:**_*Grumble*Fine.....You've won yourself some time....I'll give you till the next chapter to get me out..

Thank the Heavens for psychology. ^-^

_**Yami:**_-_-...


	14. The Movie:Part Eleven (In which the auth...

Well, here's chapter 14! ^-^ And before I forget again, here's a quick explanation of the snack of otaku...also known as 'Pocky'. ^_^

What is Pocky?It's a Japanese snack food that has become VERY popular among a majority of Anime/Manga fandom.Even some animes make references to it,the most notable being the creative team of CLAMP.(Card Captor Sakura,X/1999,Magic Knight Rayearth,Chobits,ect.)

What it is basically is a thin biscuit stick thingy dipped in chocolate. Of course the manufactuers are very creative and there's a whole slew of flavors now.Including, but not limited to, Coconut,Green Tea(I really wanna try out this flavor!!),Chocolate Mousse, and Strawberry. There's also a dark chocolate one running about under the flavor title, 'For Men'.¬_¬;;;;;;;;;; I think the marketers went just a bit overboard there...

Still curious?I suggest these links.The first one is a store inventory w/pictures,the other is...a web clique devoted to pocky!? O.o

http://www.asiafoods.com/asi/showprod.cfm?&DID=7&CATID=11&ObjectGroup_ID=221&af_id=32

http://www.ming-ling.net/pocky/

Now back to our regularly scheduled fic!^_^ And as a bit of forewarning, I love Yami (Really! He's one of my favorite animé characters!!)and all,but that doesn't mean I won't torture him a bit,as is reflected in this chapter.So don't flame me X_x..It's a humor fic!! It's all in good fun. Like I said before,none of the characters were hurt in the making of this fic....well,maybe some of thier pride.....

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

Bakura grinned evily as he snuck back into the theater, his arms laden with the ingredients for his mischief-making.... 

"Well, the Galactic Senate hasn't changed since the last movie."

"That was unanimous?!"

"Talk about digging your own grave..."

"The didn't know that was going to happen..They didn't have cinematic foresight."

"Wha?"

"What he means is,it's not like the Senate could pop in the VHS tape of the future to determine their decision on."

"...I knew that..."

"Ri-ght."

*Snore*

"Does he know his snoring could probably wake up the dead?"

"I don't know...What I do know is it's making the plaster fall from the ceiling again."

"It looks like snow,falling down...."

"I guess we can untape him now..Guys?"

Everyone thought for a moment, and nodded. He wouldn't be hyper anymore so there was no use keeping him strapped there.

In a few moments,Yami was untaped without incident and was still snoozing soundly.(**_N-bk:_**All together now...._Awwwwwwwwwwww!!_)

"They're off to rescue Obi-Wan!"

"...Neat place to put a docking bay."

"Didn't they just tell those two to stay put?"

"Eh,you know machines these days..."

"This place looks a wee bit too quiet...Empty too."

"Sort of like Joey's brain."

"Hey! Jus' because I'm not in da top ten..or even forty of da class doesn't mean I'ma idiot!"

"Relax,it was only a joke!"

"Besides,he only has one title:Dog"

"I'm goin' to kill you Kaiba....Right now!!!"

Joey lunged at the young CEO, only to be drug back again,thanks to the foresight of Tristain and Ryou.

"I knew it was an ambush!"

"Pretty big factory..."

"They be jumping around."

"Wouldn't it make a lot more sense to go straight through the conveyer bel-Oh,never mind..."

"Yeah Artoo! Shove him out!"

"I didn't know the little guy was capable of that..."

"Oh dear,that would be losing your head in a situation...."

"That's some neat camera work."

"Back to that sub-plot.Oi...What a nasty thing to happen to him."

"Again!? You mean he practically breaks those things for a living!?"

"They're probably expensive to make."

"Obi-Wan will **kill** him."

"Uh-oh,that can't be good."

"If she reaches there,she'll be a deep fried politician."

"And the little guy pulls through!"

"...Out of the frying pan and into the fire.."

"That sucks...I mean,they make it through that gaunlet only to see Jengo."

"Yeah.How's that for a hospitality committee?"

Meanwhile,Bakura had slipped back into the theater.

Instead of sitting at his seat, however, he sat directly behind Yami. Quietly,confidently,he started his task.

He spit out an extremely large wad of pink gum into his hand.He then proceeded to smear it on the slumbering Phararoh's hair and on him.He also saturated Yami with some nacho cheese. Part one,check.

Next came the popcorn(Extra Butter),Nacho chips,Milk Duds, Junior Mints,Reeses Pieces,Gummi Peach Rings,and other assorted candies. Painstakingly, Bakura arranged them to form the sentence-"I am the King of Bakas.Bow before me!"on Yami's head,and of course,various obsecenities(In Ancient Egyptian,Japanese,and English),and slandering of the Dark Magician on the rest of him.As it was,it stuck on the bubble gum and cheese extremely well....

Cackling softly,he then proceeded to top it with popcorn flavor packets.(You know,those powdery stuff that you can put in popcorn to make it taste like ranch,BBQ,etc.)

He then dumped some of the chesse right by Yami's feet.He was guarenteed to slip on it...

He paused slightly to admire his handywork.Also, to glare at the authoress,who was sitting a few seats behind,enjoying the movie for a bit,and tossing bits of gummi bear at the back of his head.The authoress grinned sheepishly,waved,and disappeared back to her computer room to type up the rest of the chapter.

As the final touch to the mess , Bakura stuck straws standing straight upon Yami's hair.On some of these straws, he had cups of soft-drinks balanced in such a way as that any sudden movement would cause the cups to dump their contents on the hapless victim.

With a satisfied smirk,Bakura surveyed his grim handiwork.

In effect, Yami in fact looked like a black,pink,orange Kefkan nightmare that was posing as a walking advertisement asking for trouble,covered in multi-colored sand,with anntenae.

Bakura cackled softly and put his phrase into action.

When getting revenge on a former Pharaoh,it isn't very good form to kill them.Damaging their royal pride as to make them wish they were dead is a much better option.And the results are much funnier.

"HEY YAMI!! IS THAT RA COMING DOWN!?," Bakura yelled loudly and startling the Pharaoh to attention.

"Ra??Where?!" Yami yelped,standing up quickly.

This started a chain reaction,not unlike,the chaos effect.('If a butterfly flaps it's wings in New York,the weather pattern in San Diego changes') In fact, as a result of the following,in Paris,a remarkably intelligent chipmunk who was plotting to take over the world,due to this all,was chased by a dog into a tree,where it fell,recieved head trauma and ceased to be an intelligent chipmunk.It just goes to show you,that even science has a sense of humor.

Back to the theater,where one does not worry about these things...

First,as Yami stood up suddenly,the drinks spilled on him,ice cold drinks.These of course failed to get rid of the food graffiti because they were lodged on the nacho cheese and bubble gum.

Then,as Yami tried to walk around,he slipped on the goo on the ground,and fell.As if that wasn't enough,the exact angle of decent(Which had been calculated to a tee by Bakura...Who says you can't teach an old thief new tricks?),caused him to fall on Téa.

This normally wouldn't have been a problem.But being that Yami fell head-first into a rather soft, bouncy, and off-limits area.....

Téa screeched an octave higher than was once thought humanly possible and whapped Yami with her purse.Hard.

The velocity of this then sent Yami sprawling into Joey,and like a domino effect,fell into Tristain,who fell into Seto,who fell into Mokuba,who fell intoYugi,who luckily was by the wall and didn't fall anywhere.

As this happened,Bakura laughed.And laughed some more.And was konked out by Ryou,who found that the Millennium Ring was a rather good bludgeon.

#################################

You liked this!I know you did!Reviewwwwwwww!!!

**_Yami:_***Looking over the fic*...._Ahem._

*Rolls her eyes*And while you're at it, thank Yami for not tossing the authoress's box into the Shadow Realm...*Clutches her box of animé stuff,now saved from the Shadow Realm*

**_Yami:_***Is now reading near the end of the chapter*...!!!!!!*Furious expression*

*Nervous laugh*...I guess...it would be a bit too late in apologizing,Yami-kun?? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**_Yami:_**BUBBLE GUM!?SODA!?FALLING INTO-!?!HOW DARE YOU!!!*Eye of Horus appears*GIVE ME THAT BOX BACK!!IT'S GOING INTO THE SHADOW REALM!!!

What do you take me for?An idiot?I feel a bit guilty and all for doing that,but not **that** guilty!!So noooooo wayyyyyyy!!*Runs away from a flaming mad Yami with the box*.....

*After a few moments...*

..¬_¬...Hmm..I don't see him following...What's that dustcloud back there?*Sees Yami leading Yami fangirls who are wielding torches and all sorts of pointed implements* 

**_Yami:_**Go fangirls!Avenge me,your favorite bish!!The authoress has caused me great suffering!!

**_Yami Fangirls:_**How dare this fanfic authoress cause poor Yami distress!!*charge the authoress*

O_o Epp!!*Runs farther and faster*Come on guys!I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter!!!!Don't kill meeeeeeeeee!!


	15. The Movie:Part Twelve (In which the auth...

Woah! Chapter 15....Already!? O_o..Geeze Louise..I never expected to write this many chapters!?...Er..Yay for me?? ^^;;

And gomen again for the one night hiatus again...My computer went and DELETED my file as I was saving. -_-;;Anyways,here's some extra notes for this chapter ^^

\\Blah//-Bakura's thoughts

\Blah/-Ryou's thoughts

One more question...I don't know how many of you saw one one bit of fanart for my fic(The link's in chapter 6 I think)..but those who have...What do you think..More fanart??

And so commences the shortest author notes ever in this story ^_^;;.

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

When we last left our intrepid bunch,they were involved in a strangely organized chaos,complements of a certain former tomb-thief.

One who was,in fact comatose on the ground,due to being hit in the head with a heavy object.

"I can't take you anywhere without you causing trouble.." Ryou said shaking his head.

Meanwhile everyone was beginning to recover slightly.

They were also all glaring daggers at Bakura.

If looks could kill,Bakura would have been sent to the very bottom of Dante's seven hells very fast.Express even. 

"Ugh..."

At this precise moment,Bakura had picked the wrong time to gain conciousness.

Actually,the worst possible time.

His vision still a bit blurred,Bakura first saw feet.

Eyes traveling upwards,Bakura's fuzzy mind registered things one by one.The feet then connected to legs,a torso,arms,and a head.

Yami's head in fact.

"Oh crap.." Bakura muttered.

Yami,disorientated as he was,bruised as he was,messy as he was,was for one moment the very epitomine of terror and pain.The Eye of Horus began to glow on his forehead. 

Bakura proceeded to scream 'Bloody murder' and run out of the theater,an enraged Yami at his heels.

"Should we stop him?" Ryou said looking back.

"**NO!**" Everyone chorused in unsion.

"Er..Alright then...Let's just watch the movie?"

And without further ado,the movie,who was furious at being used as a plot device and a backdrop to the true chaos that occured in the movie theater,continued.

"Ewww!More bug things!!Is this whole planet their home or something?"

"...No,they're just here for the entertainment."

"They're in a chariot."

"Sorta reminds me of Ben-Hur."

"Remember the guy that got dragged in the chariot in that movie?"

"Yeah,that had to hurt!"

"Awww..They're making vows!!"

"Ewwwww!!Gross!!I'd NEVER let a girl do that!!"

"Into the sun..."

"Well,there's Obi-Wan.."

"So...Are they just going to leave them there?"

"That would defeat the purpose of the arena."

"True."

"Err...Does that answer your question??"

"Don't those things look lovely..."

"I think they look cool! Big bro-"

"The same answer as always.No."

"You're no fun."

"Watch out Ani!!"

"That would've hurt!"

"That really isn't fair..Sic the fastest thing on her..."

"Well she shimmied up that column."

"That's gotta hurt!"

"Whack it!Whack it!!"

"Did her outfit get short again?"

*Twack*

"Stop hittin' me wit dat already!!!!"

"Then stop making comments like that!!"

"Only you would notice it..."

"Hey, Anakin has the right idea dealing with that beast."

"Ouch.Just like Ben-Hur."

As the movie rolled on,Yami walked in,and sat down without a word.

For one thing,clean.

"What happened?You aren't covered in movie food anymore."

"I cleaned myself up obviously."

"What happened to Ryou's yami?"

The normally stoic pharoah allowed himself for a moment a slightly deranged grin.

"He won't be causing trouble for a while."

"Err..Right."

As if on cue,everyone moved away from Yami slightly.

Ryou suddenly felt Bakura enter his soul room.

\What hap-/

\\Leave me alone.//

\It can't be that bad.../

Ryou entered his dark side's soul room.A few moments later he left,and blinked.

Was it just him or was there a mangled pink-haired,green Bakura,covered in tar,chicken feathers,and neon blue paint in there?

"Oh dear...."

Ryou looked over cautiously at Yami.

He shook his head.

Sometimes,you had to wonder...

#################################

**_Yami:_**¬_¬..Since the authoress regretfully isn't here,I will say it.Please be so kind as to review the story.

*in the background*YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!I'M THE AUTHORESS!!I CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU IN THE STORY!!!

**_Yami:_**...Anyway...

Aiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!Not the Teletubbies!!Nonononnononooooooooooooooooo!!

**_Yami:_**...Review..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**_Yami:_**And maybe I'll let the authoress go.

*We see N-bk in a small room,duct taped to a chair,in front of a TV that airs quality Public Broadcasting such as Barney and Friends,Caillou,and Teletubbies*

THE HORROR!!

**_Yami:_**Muwahaha.


	16. The Movie:Part Thirteen (The delayed cha...

Yay!Chapter 16.....Can you believe it??

Arugh!I'm sorry I didn't update in what...ten days!? But w/FF.net having problems..~_~...*sigh* But I guess it's sorta good in a strange way because now I can get ahead with my fanfiction work w/out having to worry about deadlines ^^;;;...

_**Yami:**_*Pttph* Yeah right...You still need to tack on a chapter to 'SoT'.

-_-....What do you think minna-san?Should I put a mirror site of my fics just in case something like this should happen again??Or does anyone know of a YGO! Fic archive hanging about?

Errr....Sorry for ranting a bit...^^;;..Anyways,back to the news that was supposed to be added w/the 14th posting..

I'm glad you like the little saga at the end of the chapters. I really hadn't intended to have that there..but then it just sort of developed into a mini-plot of it's own....O_o

^_^ And yes! Expect some of my story art soon.Bwahahha....

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

The group continued watching the drama of Star Wars unfold,minus Bakura,who had had a brief,painful, and ultimately humiliating altercation with Yami that resulted in Bakura retreating to his soul room.

It wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Well,just in the nick of time!"

"Don't tell me it's a sudden one-man army!"

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived!"

"......"

"Yami,if you don't have anything to say,don't say it at all."

"..........There's light sabers..."

*Sigh*

"YAY!! They have light sabers!!!"

"See?Girls can too be Jedi! See them?"

"Yes,we see them, Téa.."

"Ha!"

As Téa gloated,someone then muttered a very insulting thing.It was impossible to tell who or what was said by the fact that it was a near whisper.

But to answer your question,the offending party did infact get hit by a purse.

Several actually.

This only goes to show that no matter how low you think you've muttered something, if it is any insult to the female gender, any and all women will hear it. They will also respond.Usually in a violent manner at that.

This of course had no relevance to Yugi and company.Well,maybe one person...

"What happened?"

"You were hit by several purses for your comments.."

"Wonderful.What do they want to give me,a concussion?"

"What a good idea,maybe then you'll keep your big mouth shut."

"AAAAAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT PURSE!!"

"I wasn't really going to hit you this time..."

"They are hopelessly outnumbered..."

"Hey,how come Mace Windu's light saber different from everyones?"

The group paused for a moment to think about that.

"Because he's head of the Jedi council?"

"I thought that was Yoda."

"I guess I really don't know then."

"Uh-oh...That can't be good..."

"They look like souped up droids."

"They got light sabers again."

"Yeah!This is a great fight scene!"

"They sooooo watched Ben-Hur before they filmed this."

"What gave you that idea,the chariot?"

"They're supposed to be Jedi masters! How come some of them die in like 2 seconds!?"

"Budgetary reasons?"

"Whatever.The point is that it's so friggin' cheap doing that! I mean the Jedi are supposed to be near invincible!"

"You want to know something funnier?"

"What's that?"

"Everyone has a name in this movie pretty much.Did you see that Jedi there in the last scene?"

"The one on the screen for five seconds?"

"Yeah, that one. Did you know his name is Kit Fisto?"(_**N-bk:**_Bad spelling aside[I had to recall the name from memory]..This is a real character name..I saw it on one of the AotC action figures at our local mall...O_o..)

"Woo-Hoo! Mace versus Jengo!!"

As the battle on Genosis unfolded, Yami had a noticiable gleam in his eye. If one could visit Bakura's soul room,they would see a gleam not unlike the one Yami was sporting.

And if one brave enough could peer into their minds, they would see thoughts roving around pertaining to certain weaponry.

Good heavens,what had George Lucas done?

Of course he had never expected that two ancient spirits in a derranged fanfiction would even take it upon their little heads to concoct devious ideas founded on the principles of light sabers.So he can't be entirely to blame...

Either way, it was all lost on him,wherever he may be at the current moment.

Which was also a good thing,being that the authoress escaped the clutches of what could be a lawsuit.

Then again,there was the disclaimer....

#################################

**_Yami:_**In face of numerous threats upon my after-life,sanity, and dignity I relent and I won't put the authoress through any more of that...*Glares suspiciously at Chang Meilin*

*Suddenly men in white coats drag in the Strait-jacketed authoress,dump her,and take their leave*

**_Yami:_**O_o... 

*Dazed look*...Lookit the wittle BEWDs....Ooooo...

**_Seto:_***Walks in,stares at the authoress and prods her with a foot*

*Blink*...Are you the Easter Bunny?*Looks into around* Buggy go 'Boom!!' *Giggles insanely*

**_Seto:_**-_-;; Great job.You've driven the authoress insane.

*Is currently curled up in a ball and rolling around the room*I'm an eggroll!! ^_^*giggle*

**_Seto:_**Well,genius?

**_Yami:_**-_-;;;...Er...Please review and we will hopefully have her back to sanity in the next chapter.

**_Seto:_**'We'? 

**_Yami:_**Yes,'We'...

*Both watch as the authoress jumps and flaps around*

Cookoo!Cookoo!

**_Both:_**-_-;;;;;;;......

**_Yami:_**And we thought Malik was a piece of work...


	17. The Movie:Part Fourteen (In which there ...

Umm...Here's chapter 17?? Anyways,I know I apologize too much, but once again I apologize for the delay and the short chapter. I do realize FF.net has been back online for a bit but I wasn't able to post sooner because of personal matters that needed my utmost attention also it's still occuring hence the short chapter. ^_^;; I hope you understand.All baltherings aside,enjoy the chapter.

^^;;;...For the news this chapter-

The fanart for the fic is in the queue of things to get scanned so don't worry.

Also...

The Mirror site to the fics will be up soon..I'll post the URL in chapter 18 ^_^

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

"Eww...What a way to die.."

"There can be only one."

"Quit those highlander references already! Save it for another fic!"

"Is it MY fault this movie leaves it open for those refrences?"

And hence Joey and Tristian began the all-so-normal squabble that had previously been absent from the fic.

"Dooku doesn't look happy with the turn of events...."

"I actually feel sorry for Boba."

"Umm...Is it just me,or is he grinning a bit too much?"

"Now that you mention it,that was a sort of deranged grin..."

"And they seek refuge in an overturned chariot.In a battle.Now if they start making out I'm going to leave."

"Stupid,they're just talking."

"Aggressive negotiations indeed."

"Well..It's a polite way of putting it..."

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me!?" Téa yelled,brandishing **IT**.

"Woah,woah!Calm down!Yargh!Watch it with that thing! I was tellin' Tristain ta shut up not you!!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"You should be...Tryin' to give me multiple head wounds.." Joey muttered under his breath.

"Well,that would be a drag,all things considering."

"Uh-oh,looks like the Jedi are in a pinch now."

"Look at that! That is so pathetic! It's like a thousand Jedi down to two dozen,what the heck?"

"No one ever said being a Jedi was a low risk occupation."

"Well,now we know why the Jedi are so few in number."

"Don't forget,they still have those little recruit kiddies."

"What are they gonna do? Hit the bad guys with those funky helmets?"

"Point taken."

"But those things aren't on..."

"Oh crap,they turned on again!Ya jinxed them!"

"Man...They're so screwed!"

"Anou....What was that!?"

"Re-enforcements have arrived!"

"It's about due time they showed up!"

#################################

*Normal and cheefully genki* ^_^ Koban wa Minna-san! I just got ahold of some anime goodies for my birthday(July 10th Muwhaha.)among other things,and I now have resumed sanity.^_^

**_Yami:_**-_- Thank Ra.I don't think Kaiba appreciated what you did to his deck while you had a lapse of sanity. 

*Flashback*

^_____^ *giggles insanely holding a deck of cards* Lets see now...We exchange the blue eyes for a Kuriboh....the other one for a Petite Angel....And this one..Oh,that's a scray one..Hmm..Shining Friendship!!..*inspects her handiwork*...^____^*Turns to the readers* There we go! ^_^ Some of Kaiba-san's cards were too scary!!Now the cards are alllllllllll soooo Kyooooooooot!! ^_^

*End Flashback*

^^;;Well...He has a..um..'Cute' deck...*mutters to herself* and I've got some verrrrrry nice cards now...

**_Yami:_**-_-;;;..

^_^....Um..I've got my permit!Who wants to go for a drive!!

*Silence.More silence.Crickets begin chipping*

-_- Anyway,go review and I'll drive you around ^_^!

**_All:_**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Anou..I'm a safe driver!

**_Yami:_**If you consider driving like in Grand Theft Auto safe.

-_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	18. The Movie:Part Fifteen (Strange and unus...

For all of your patient people who've put up with my MIAness,here's chapter 18 ^_^;;.And like I said RL is being a pain so expect the fic to sort of plod along like a decrepit old snail that needs to be euthanized. X_x

And here is the long awaited fic archive.

http://www.geocities.com/neo_arukenimon/fanfic/

Now on to the fic. ^_^;;

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

"Yes,yes! Get on! Get on!"

*snicker,snicker*

"That was kinky..."

"Ya know what's kinky? It-"

At this point, the authoress leaped out of nowhere, smacked Joey with a purse,reminded everyone that this was a PG fic and leapt off into the sunset (That was actually just a backdrop from a movie set.)in the space of ten seconds.

Everyone blinked.

"Those authoresses scare me sometimes."

"No kidding.."

And the movie plodded on.

"I feel sort of sorry for Boba...."

"Well,now we know where he came from..."

"They're talking again...Blah,blah."

"Yes,wonderful!Send out those droids!"

"And on the battle field..."

"Spider things!"

"Spid-er man! Spid-er man!"

"Enough 60s program songs!"

"Attack those federation starships.Good idea."

"Knew the old fart was the mastermind."

This unremarkable comment caused Ryou and Yugi to gasp.

"Y-you don't call Yoda an old fart!"

"He's right! That's sacreligious to Star Wars fans!"

"You could get trampled to death by fans for saying that!

"Or a guy dressed as Mark Hamill could beat you with a mallet,wearing a Darth Vader costume!"

Yugi and Ryou blinked for a moment.Could that happen?

Why yes it could.

They continued with the consequences.

"Or-"

And were luckily cut short before they could say much more stranger things.

"Alright,alright! I get the point. I won't call Yoda an old fart anymore."

"Uh-oh, they're powering up their ultimate weapon.."

"Shin-Ra?"

"No,in Final Fantasy 7 that's Ultimate WEAPON."

"...So..what's the difference?"

"Never mind..."

"Those things are like big wheel things."

"Hahahah! Droids go 'Boom'!

A moments Pause.

"B-"

"No,Mokuba. It didn't work at the beginning of the movie and it won't work near the end."

"Phooey."

"They're getting away!!"

"Now they're all shooting those balls!"

All the males pondered that last statement.

*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  
*wince*  


"Ehehe..I think that was the wrong way to phrase it."

"Yah,it hurts _thinking_ about that"

"Either that or you guys should really stop pondering."

"It's not our fault!"

"You're getting too desciptive!"

"Fine.Those spherical, metallic,ships are crashing down now.Into flaming wreakage that no one could actually survive,save for bits of bloody body parts strewn upon the battlefield."

"Much better."

"I think Téa's starting to get morbid."

"Yeah,really..."

"ARRRRUGH!"

"Think we said something wrong?"

"Nah,probably that time of the month."

*Twack*

"Owies."

#################################

**_Mokuba:_***looks around* Hi everyone! *Beams cutely,inciting 'Awws'* ^_^ The authoress couldn't be here right now 'cause she's driving around with Yami and big brother ^_^...

*Cut to the authoress driving along the road*

Lalala..^_^

**_Yami:_**0_o Arugh! Watch it! Watch it! PEDESTRIAN!!

*Still humming,swerves sharply and Yami and Seto (Who had deemed the backseat the safest place to sit.)get tossed around a bit*

**_Seto:_***ugh*...I hate thi-AAHH!!CHIPMUNK!!CHIPMUNK!!!

Gotcha.^_^ *swerves again*

**_Seto:_**Aren't you supposed to be driving with an ADULT!?

*Blink* Anou..it said someone over the age of 18..Yami's over a millenia old,that counts!!

**_Yami:_**-_-;;;

**_Seto:_**With a VALID license!!

Eh? ^_^;;;;;

*Back to Mokuba*

**_Mokuba:_**..Ummm....Anyway,she asks that you please review! ^_^; 


	19. The Movie:Part Sixteen (Joey's smarter t...

Ugh...X_x..Here's chapter 19..My lordy...X_x I'm sorry again for the delay! I went through 10 drafts of this chapter before deciding on this one. X_x Is it me,or is it getting harder to think of fresh gags and avoiding reudundance(Is that a word?!)?

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

After a slight altercation involving usage of certain words...

Yep,you guessed it. The movie went on.

"Very nice chase music now..."

"AHH!!"

At this point the boys looked at horror at the screen.

"Nooo! Padamé!!" They yelled in unision.

"Oh please.." Téa muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Go after her, you stupid fool!!"

"Don't call Anakin stupid!"

"He's not goin' after her! He's stickin' around."

"Come off with it already,the boy can't act!"

This thoughtless and controversial statement was mused upon.

Téa rallied magnificantly with her purse.

"Are you alright big brother?"

"Yes,Mokuba, I'll be fine.."

'As soon as I get away from the psychotic fangirl.' Seto added to himself.

As if on cue,Téa shot him a menacing glare that could rival even Yami's. It challenged him to make one more negative comment about the actor's skills.

Even those not involved felt compelled to inch away from her.

"Errr....Look at Yoda!!"

"Yoda sense..Tingling!"

"Theeeeeeere's Dooby."

"..Um..That's Dooku.."

"Whatever."

"Come into my parlor,said the spider to the fly."

"I thought they used webs."

"...It's figurative language."

"Oh,right..I knew that."

"If you only paid as much attention to literature as you do to Duel Monsters...."

"Hey,I do pay attention to literature.When was the last time you read 'Metamorphsis' by Kafka[1]and did an in-depth analysis about the hidden allusions and underlying meanings that compose the main basis of the story?" Joey huffed.

Everyone blinked.

"Wha? Why are you guys staring at me like that? That's creeping me out..."

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Joey!?"

"Hahaha.Very funny. Just because I don't pay attention in class doesn't mean I'm a stupid idiot."

"..Well,you learn something new everyday.." Yugi said shrugging.

Everyone nodded, still slightly in shock from that surprising display of intellectual prowness on Joey's part.

After that moment of weirdness..

"There's Padamé!"

"Yay! Padamé is alright!" The boys chorused again.

Téa looked heavenwards.

"Why me?"

A slip of divine(Or it would've been mistaken for it if it hadn't had the authoress's name on it at the top.) memo paper floated down.

Téa read the paper. "Because...It's funny when you wack them with your purse."

"That's really comforting..."

#################################

[1]-Yes,this really does exist. No,I haven't gotten to reading it yet. X_x;

^_^ Hello-Hello! Here to do my review comments is a special guest who has absolutely nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! or Star Wars and is only doing it by virtue of being one of my favorite characters!

**_Yami:_**...-_-...Get on with it already..*Grumbling about others taking over his job*

^^;; You're not taking this well.......*Shrugs* Presenting, from the anime/manga Hunter X Hunter- 

**_Yami:_**Bah! It's Kurapica isn't it? So you're just going to bring him in to say 'Please review!'

He-y! That's not your line! And for your information it wasn't Kurapica!..*sigh* Since he did it already, there's no point now.....So anyway,go ahead and review -_-...You're a killjoy,did you know that, Yami?


	20. The Movie:Part Seventeen Byebye Purse?

O_o Presenting..Chapter 20!! *Deranged look* You thought I'd forgotten this fic,didn't you? Hehehe...You thought it was dead...Eheheheh-WAHAHAHAHAHH!! Well...you're wrong,see? You're absolutely,positivelyyyyyyyyyy-

**_Big Arse Chemisty Paper_**:*Cracks a whips*GET BACK TO SCHOOLWORK,WHELP!!!

O_o...Err...Spoooorrkkk!!!...*Runs*

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

When we last left out intrepid group of movie-goers...

"Ooooo..Ominous.."

"Fight,fight,fight!"

Then,silence.

The fight scene was suddenly punctuated by a shriek. No,no, not the green ogre featured in a popular movie produced by Dreamworks. That one doesn't have an 'i'. This one is defined as the high-pitched scream that shatters the nerves of dogs,cats, and very timid people.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" The boys screamed, clambering over the seats,under the seats,and each other in panic, wondering what in Insert-diety's-name just happened. 

Yes,it was that sort of shriek.

A few seconds...

"Let go of my neck, you sissy."

"You grabbed me first."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a pervert?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm insinuating,rich boy."

*Drop*

"OW! Ya could've dropped me gently!"

"You called me a pervert."

"Ya know what else you are? You're a...."

Enter scuffle.

"Téa? Are you okay?" Yugi asked ,crawling out from his hiding spot under the seat, regaining some of his wits back. Also ignoring the dustcloud forming nearby.

She twitched.

Everyone stopped,even the dustcloud boys.

She had twitched. That was not a good sign...

"THAT OLD FART HURT OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!!!" Téa, kind and gentle Téa, bellowed, charging at the screen.

It was only through the combined efforts of the rest of the crew that she was subduded.

"Calm,down..It's just a movie.." Ryou said, still a bit frazzled, trying to clam down the raging girl. 

In an irrelevant note,you could tell he was still frazzled by the way his usually immaculate hair frizzed up. Sort of like a terrified cat's tail.

Needless to say, because of said hair,Bakura was rolling on his soul-room floor, laughing so hard that he was in tears. What he wouldn't do for a camera...

Back to relevancy...

"AVENGE HIM ANAKIN!!!!

"I wish we still had duct tape.."

"KILL DOO-HEAD!!"

"I wish I still had my hearing, but we can't all get what we want now,can we?"

"Ooo...Two lightsabers!"

"ARRRUGH!! STUPID OLD GUY!" 

"We should really stop taking Téa to these movies.."

"This coming from someone who was trying to get her to come with us to watch 'Gone in 60 seconds'."

"How was I supposed to know she got like this?"

"YEAH! Beat him!!!"

"He seems to be winning.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!"

"My ears...my earsssss....."

Suddenly, there was, in the span of a few seconds, a Liz Claiborne purse in full airborne flight. It made a graceful arc before hitting Dooku's nose.

"I think Téa just threw her purse at the screen..."

"No more purse abuse.." Seto mumbled, happily for once. All was finally well with the world now that the designer monster was gone.

"Someone up there loves us..." Joey said, looking heavenward.

A loose chip of ceiling plaster fell on him.

"I think you spoke too soon..."

Hmmmm....

You'd expect the fellow movie going patrons to complain by now..

But there's this little thing called 'plot device'...Err..You get the idea..

#################################

**_Yami:_***Deadpan voice*The authoress...

*Running away from Whip-cracking 'Big Arse Chemistry Paper'*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**_Yami:_**Would like you to review.That is all. *Looks at the authoress running* You're getting redundant,do you know that?

IT'S NOT MY FAULTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!*Runs faster*


	21. The Movie:Part Eighteen Here we go again

Whee!!!! ^_^ Chapter 21 is up and kicking...Awww..

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand/animé names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

"KILLLLLLLLLLL HIMMMMM!!!!"

As our story continues...

"Die, Doo-Mmmfph!"

Certain parties were attempting to shut one certain parties mouth shut because certain parties on the screen were attacked by certain parties which angered the second party which was cause for the first party to shut up second party.

Get it?

Oh,all right.In layman's terms...

The boys were trying to shut up Téa because she was getting extremely loud, violent and boisterous. Also she was trying to kill Count Dooku, who was as it was,a movie character.

All this because he did something to another character which must not be gone over in great detail for fear of spoilers.

And the movie went on.. It had obviously accepted the fact that it was alas, but a mere backdrop for the ensuring hilarity in the theater.

"Cue in the ominous music.."

"It's..It's.."

"The little dude!"

"Standing for truth,justice,and little guys like Yugi and Mokuba!"

"Hey!" The aformentioned vertically challenged boys said in unision, whapping Tristain.

"Oww.."

Oh sweet irony...

"He isn't a Jedi master for nothing..."

"My,he's a fast bugger..."

"Who owns you...Yoda does, you old fart!"

"Zoom..Brrrzapppp!Bizz!"

"Did someone give Yami sugar again?"

"He seems sane enough..."

*Poke*

"Hey!"

"Did you have any sugar?"

"I did not have any sugar.It's not MY fault I like the sound effects..." Yami muttered under his breath.

"He's not shaking all funny anymore, so he's okay.

"...."

"Sorry..." Yugi apologized, "We were just worried...that's all..After what happened.."

"I see. That's fine."

"Ooooo..It's like extreme tennis.."

"Heheh..I just realized Yoda reminds me of Jaken.Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"There's an animé called Inu-Yasha and-"

"Never mind.."

"Wow, you have something in common with my big brother,Joey! He watches that too! And Evangelion and the Gundam series..." Mokuba trailed off,meanwhile smirking in an adorably diabolical smile.

Joey and Seto looked at each other for a moment.

"We don't have anything in common!!!" They both yelled, indignant at the thought of having a similar interest.

"Sure...What ever you say guys..."

Silently, everyone thanked whoever threw in this revelation. Maybe they would in fact, get along better...

"Dog."

"SHADDUP RICH BOY!"

Or maybe not...

The discreet,wonderfully bright, and of course non-self-inserting authoress grinned from her computer. And thanking the heavens for the advent of fanfiction...

#################################

Buwahaha. I bet you weren't expecting that, were you. ^_^

**_Seto:_**-_- What? The fact that you've recruited me to the Legion of animé otaku?

^_^..*Spooky-like voice* Joooinnnnnn usss......Joooinnnnnnn ussssss!!!!!

**_Seto:_**-_- Whatever. Jus-*Looks at his watch* O.o I'm going to miss Cowboy Bebop!! *Runs*

Who says you can't teach a CEO new tricks? ^_^...Well,anyways...Review.


	22. The Movie:Part NineteenThe home stretch

*From under a warm, fuzzy, rubber-duck motifed blanket. Looking rather like a lump under a warm, fuzzy, rubber-duck motifed blanket*Finally..22 is up. *Sniff*Out of curiosity, did anyone got to AnimeNEXT in Secacus ,NJ? I was there!! 

**_Yami:_***Meanders in* And you are under that blanket....because?

*Sniffle* As a result of much merry making at the con, I got a cold. *Achoo!*

**_Yami:_**....

Wh-at?

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand/animé names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

While some startling revelations had been made in the last chapter...

"Just because we both like animé does not entail that we will be on civil terms with each other!!"

In any case...

"Who'd want to have anything in common with YOU anyways!?"

*AHEM*

*Silence*

...even more were made when Yugi and company actually got BACK to watching the movie.

*Mumble Mumble*

After some slight character mutiny, the story resumed.

"So...Are they just gonna let it sit in the air?"

"AAAAAIIIEEE!! He almost HIT them!"

"Don't worry...Yoda saved them!"

"He's getting away!!!!! Grrrrrr..."

"Calm down, Téa! It's just a movie.."

"Yugi's right. They really weren't in danger at all."

Still in a fit of murderous,feminine,homicidal tendency, Téa accidentally looked back at Yugi and Yami.

"...." Yami shifted back in his seat a bit more, trying to back away from the glare without being too obvious. 

Yugi did likewise, eyes big as saucers.

"....Téa...I think you're gonna give Yugi nightmares..."

Téa blinked. She then realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Sure...er...let's just watch the movie.."

Meanwhile, in the confines of his soul room, Bakura, who was also back to normal, was practically dying of laughter. Imagine...The Pharoah afraid of a woman! It was too hilarious not to laugh at.

That is, until Ryou burst his proverbial bubble.

'You were just as scared of her before.' Ryou's voice echoed though the room.

Grumbling at his light side's undermining his 'Logic', Bakura finished his break time and returned to pouring over a blueprint of something labeled-"Operation:Pharoah Overthrow".

Ryou sighed. There would be no peace even after the movie.

Back to the movie...

"I can't believe he got away...."

"Poor Yoda.."

"I know he's a bad guy..but that ship's pretty co-"

"Traitor!!"

"I never took sides with anyone! I just didn't say anything because of that purse..."

"..I should go back and get that purse...It's a nice purse.." Téa said thoughtfully to herself.

"NOOOO!!" All the boys choursed in unision.

"Geeze..What's you're problem...."

"...."

After a brief lapse of silence.

"Big brother...About that ship-"

"No."

"Poop."

#################################

*Still under the blanket*..Do it...I'm too sick to say it.

**_Seto:_**-_-....Why?

*Sniff* Because.

**_Seto:_**I don't have to do anything.

*Sniffle* I'll infect you. *Inch-..err...oozes towards Seto with a hand sticking out*

**_Seto:_**Gyah! The authoress says please review! There, I said it..GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PLAUGE-LADEN THING!! 


	23. The Movie:Part TwentyThe End? I think no...

*Deep Breath* ARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH! -_- Is it me or are these chapters getting harder to write. -_- I hate to say it folks, but it's the beginning of the end...^^;; This is the end of the movie..But don't worry,I'll wrap up with a chapter or two more, add a 'Nani Naze', and a thanks message. ^^;;

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand/animé names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

The movie, though most likely at the point of breaking due to the fact that more dialouge in the fic was given to completely unconsequential things, resigned itself to remaining a backdrop.

Poor movie..

After the lapse of sympathy, the story went on.

"So dat's who he is..."

"Another mystery solved."

"How come Doodoo-"

_"Doku."_

"Whatever..How come he has too many names?"

"Schizophrenia?"

"....."

"Oh my gosh!" Téa yelped.

"Wha?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"We've gone through this long without a staple running gag or a funny remark!"

"My remark about Doku wasn't funny?" Ryou said, eyes beginning to brim with tears.

'Damn right it isn't.' Bakura's voice echoed,in a non-supportive way.

"Aww..Ryou,that's not what I meant! It's just that usually the purse is flying or Yami and your yami or Seto or Joey are fighting!"

"Téa does have a point..." Tristain said musing. "I mean..what will the readers think??"

"Poop."

In unision, they all looked towards the 'Readers', bowed, and said many sorries and apologies.

The authoress then popped in and made them conveniently and momentarily at least until the end of the movie,forget that they were FICTIONAL characters in a fanfic. This meant that the fic wouldn't be delayed with cumbersome dialouge and to much missing 4th wall. And popped out.

Everyone blinked.

"Umm...Guys why are we staring at the wall and bowing?"

"No idea,Yugi.."

"Let's just watch the movie..."

"The Jedi better start worrying...The dark side is coming!"

"Geeze..That's a whole freakin' army of clones.."

"Hey, we know now what's under their helmets.."

"And why they have the tenacity of cockroaches.."

"Did you know that if we went under a nuclear war, cockroache-"

"Totally unfounded, I heard that's an urban-"

"Guys,the movie?"

"Right..."

"..."

"Yes?"

"Where's Téa?"

"She's at the front getting her purse, big brother!"

"Nnooooooo!!"

The uttered whimperings coming from a few select characters could not stop it. The purse had made it's return with Téa.

"Look what I found guys!"

All the victims of the purse screamed.

"Sissies..."

"SCENE CHANGE!!"

Momentarily startled, the gang clambered about, believing for a milli-second that the would would end

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Whack*

"It wasn't me." Yami muttered, rubbing a fresh purse sized welt on his head.

"If it wasn't you,at least sound more enthusiastic about it..."

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to try it out..." Joey chucked. "Now I see why Yami liked it so much!"

Bad idea, Joey.

*WHACK*

"Whoa..."

"I thought gravity kept that from happening...."

Téa was shaken from what was guarenteed to be another derranged rampage by that lucky scene change. Though not much could be said of Joey.

'That's why I stayed in here for the movie.' Bakura nodded sagely to himself.

"Awwww!!!! A Wedding!!!!"

"Yeeeeeeech...EWWWWWW!!Big brother!"

*Sigh*

The movie then rolled into credits.

"....So.."

"That's it?"

"I think so.." Yugi said as the lights went on.

"Guys...Wasn't the theater packed when we came in?"

"Yeah.."

"Why is it empty?"

"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
"......."  
'.......'  


"How come we didn't notice?"

#################################

^_^ Please Review!

**_Yami:_***Blinks* That's it?

Neh?What do you mean by that?

**_Yami:_**You always have some stupid little thing going on here on the bottom before you tell the readers to review.

I didn't feel like it today.

**_Yami:_**Oh.

Yeah.

**_Yami:_**I see.....*Points dramatically at the authoress*AAHA!!!! I SEE THROUGH YOUR LITTLE PLAN!!!*Runs off*

O_o...Um...Someone's paranoid today..

**_Seto:_**-_- He wouldn't be that way if you'd be a normal authoress..


	24. And now a message from our sponsor

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand/animé names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_

Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results')

_

**Real Life + School + Procrastination + Mental Block = No Updates**

**NOTICE:**Hear ye, Hear ye! Kitsune is not dead! I repeat, Kitsune is not Dead! 

Ne, gomen nasai everyone for not updating... Er.. For quite a bit. ^^ The reason I haven't been writing was a lethal cocktail of things in my life, school, college hunting, mental blocks, and flat out procrastination. 

Actually, that was initially to be the ending of the fic, with a bit of an epilouge.. But to make up for update lackage, I think I'm extending it a bit more. Or at least I'll try. It's the least I can do. ;_;

I apologize for being a very bad authoress. T_T *Grovels*

We will now be returning you to the fanfic momentarily. (As in soon.) 

#################################

**_Yami:_** *Dryly* Yay you. You could've at least given them a chapter.

^^;;;;;; I gave an explaination! That should tide them over!

**_Yami:_***Twitches* I'm collecting dust.

^^;;;; It's only a little dust..

**_Yami:_**It's almost a year's worth you twit. *Gets a murderous gleam in his eyes*

O_O Eep. *Runs*


	25. The End of the Movie: Part One The most ...

Okay! Here's a new chapter as promised! o__o;; Please don't hurt me. It's a chapter with action, adventure, and- Okay..Dialouge..

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen, I don't have spellcheck so I may mess up some spellings... Also Ryou will be used to refer to..well, Ryou, and Bakura will be used to refer to his yami. As always, positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames on the other hand, will be used to toast marshmallows and to chase Yami Bakura around with.....and now that I think about it, maybe Pegasus too. *insert insane fanfic writer cackle* 

_Standard-everyday-semi-original-disclaimer:_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I don't own any other mentioned brand/animé names. Hell, I don't even own a car. So don't sue me. 

#################################

_Yu-Gi-Oh! :The attack of the Yami(s) (Or 'The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! watches "Episode Two" with near-disasterous results') _

It was an odd feeling as the group stepped of the theater. It had been an interesting showing.. Almost as bad as when they went to see 'Gone in 60 seconds', but that was another story. 

"Wow.. That movie was pretty long.." 

'About a year long..' Muttered Joey under his breath.

"At least we're still in one piece.." Tristain said, being the amazing source of reason.

There were nods of agreement.

Silence.

The authoress yelled at the characters to say something. Apparently the characters were still a little...Disgruntled. After a few moments in which the authoress begged and pleaded...

"Da night's still young! Whose up for pizza?"

There was a chorus of 'Me!'s and 'I do's, except for one.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with you idiots." Seto said flatly.

"But I wanna to go eat pizza with Yugi, an' Téa, an-"

"No, you don't Mokuba..."

"Yes I do!" 

Mokuba then displayed his puppy eyes. This time there were even sparkles in the background. And pastel bubbles. 

Seto was obviously no match and yielded to the cuteness.

"Alright...But I don't want you want you by yourself with these idiots..Especially the dog."

"Hey!"

"..So I'm coming along."

"Alright big brother!" Mokuba's smile could've powered a city block.

"Not another chapter with Mr. I've-got-money-coming-outta-my-"

"Joey! The rating!"

"Arrrugh."

"So where are we going to eat?" Ryou said, also noticing that Bakura was unusually quiet. Which was by far, never a good thing.

"The only pizza place near here I can think of is at the mall..."

There was a chorus of groans. Alright, there was really one objection from Seto, but seeing as he was normally anti-social, no one paid any attention. 

"Alright then, to the mall!"

"......."

"Something wrong, Yami?"

"What is this 'Mall' you speak of?"

Everyone took a moment to do the obligatory animé face-fault.

"Guys..Why are we on the ground?"

"Good point."

After everyone righted themselves up, there was two things left, explaining malls and consumerism to Yami (And Bakura, who was intrested but wasn't admitting to anything), and...

"Are we going to be driving?"

"I don't know..Mayb-"

"I will!"

There was a sudden simultaneous outburst.

"NO JOEY!"  
"NO JOEY!"  
"NO JOEY!"  
"NO JOEY!"  
"NO JOEY!"   
"NO JOEY!"   
"NO JOEY!"   
"NO JOEY!"

"Wh-at?!"

"No one is driving.. We'll take the bus."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!" That was Joey. 

"Public...Transportation...." You could hear the twitchiness in Seto's voice.

As if on cue, a bus pulled up to the stop. It's doors ominously opening.

"....Um..."

"....Er.."

"Let's go then."

It was going to be an interesting bus ride....

#################################

**Yami: ** *Glares at Kitsune* What happened to -*Mimics a girl voice* "I'm going to update really soon!"

At least I updated..

**Yami: ** -_-;; It's the principle of the thing!

o___o; Come on, the next chapter will be long! I promise!

**Yami: ** Liar.

-_-;;.. ...Um..Please review!

**Yami: ** You're changing the subject!

No, I'm not! Review please!


End file.
